


Our Lives

by TegamiBachi25



Series: The Yaoi/Yuri Collection by Teg [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Fluff, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, Slice of Life, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29445591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TegamiBachi25/pseuds/TegamiBachi25
Summary: The rich CEO son. The poor son of a lower-class family.They live a minimalist life, and to them, that was enough.AU Modern Setting. NaruSasu
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: The Yaoi/Yuri Collection by Teg [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162868
Kudos: 19





	Our Lives

Sasuke woke up.

He did it everyday. He had never been the one to sleep late. Always, he had been an early riser, fatigue draining away from him in an instant his eyes opened. 

A shift and rustling of blankets, he turned to his right to see his boyfriend, Naruto Uzumaki. His blonde hair a mess and his arms are situated in two different positions. One grabbing at the blankets that covered the two of them and the other around his waist. He moaned slightly in his sleep. 

“I have to go to work now.”

The adorable blonde stirred slightly, his blue eyes glazed open, and he muttered something. 

“Kiss first please.”

Sasuke rolled his eyes. His boyfriend was a needy little thing. He always was.

“I won’t let you go unless y’ kiss m’ first.”

Sasuke removed himself from the blonde, and before he could even protest, hands latching out for the comfort of his boyfriend again, the black haired boy planted a kiss on the blonde’s whiskered cheek.

“There.”

The blonde fell back into slumber, satisfied, and Sasuke took the time to get dressed, brush his teeth, and make breakfast. He made sure to cook extra for the blonde. He was a hungry needy adorable little thing. 

As he shut the door and locked it behind him, he took a glance at their apartment.

He was the son of the CEO of a rich corporation, the Uchiha Compound. Dedicated to pushing the boundaries of technology, it produced and sold computers, air conditioners, and other gadgets. He was the son of a wealthy family that prided itself on what it produced, and though Sasuke did pride himself on the work of the company he was soon to inherit, he didn’t quite see eye to eye or in agreement with the luxuries what life could provide. 

You might assume, by this statement, that Sasuke held some contempt for the company no matter how much he enjoyed it?

The company wasn’t bad with all the sales high and thriving and flourishing. It gave consumers discounts and it hosted charity work for fundraising. 

The problem Sasuke had wasn’t with the company itself. It was how his family and other denizens lived. You see, Sasuke didn’t quite find enjoyment in living on a five story high, sprawling mansion that spread even further than the White House. He didn’t hate it. He… just couldn’t find enjoyment. By gods, he did. Or at least he tried to. But everything presented to him at his fingertips. High quality and durable laptops. Printers. And a tablet that allowed for a 3D view of anything and everything. Waiters and servants. There were some things he did enjoy and found satisfaction in, but those were in a few and far between.

When he met his boyfriend in a small doughnut shop for the first time, the two were not engaged by any means. Of course, those cheap romantic stories (he skimmed because he found them revolting, though he was sure anyone would.), only start out when two individuals meet. He had been finishing schoolwork when the pretty blonde entered the shop. His clothes were dirty, but not terribly. Most people didn’t pay him any mind, after all, life was life and people barely paid attention to one individual. The blonde was insignificant. He went up. Ordered a glazed doughnut and small cup of juice from one of the waitresses who always seemed to have a smile planted permanently on their face, (It unnerved him at times. How do they keep smiling like that?) and promptly sat at one of the corner tables, waiting for his order to be called out. And suddenly, Sasuke Uchiha found himself curious and…  _ wanting  _ to know. He went up and asked the cashier who the blonde was. And the cashier replied that the blonde was named Naruto. He was a regular at the doughnut shop. Sasuke didn’t notice before, of course, because he had been out of state when the blonde frequented whenever possible. The doughnut shop he started to visit back in February. And Sasuke Uchiha was damn lucky when he managed to catch the blonde at one of those visits where the two would meet. 

He walks over and sits across the blonde. With vibrant cheerful blue eyes, birth marks of three lines that ran horizontally across his cheeks, and a bush of blonde hair, features that accentuated the pretty face, the boy greets him. Sasuke greeted him back, and the two hit it off. When they exited the shop to the commerce of bustling life, the boy told him he would see him next time whenever possible and he had to go, and Sasuke found himself agreeing. 

It only was another two weeks, on a Sunday morning, that Sasuke found the pretty blonde again.

Sasuke in only a month’s time, found himself falling for the boy. 

He did not have an interest in girls. He didn’t. His mother set up playdates,  _ curse her,  _ in a feeble attempt to make him interested in girls. He humored her at times, if only to make her happy, and the result was that they didn’t match. Sasuke found girls pretty, curves on their body accentuating beauty, lips, and other features that would make most men stare. It was when whenever he dated them, he didn’t… feel anything for them. He didn’t hate girls. He had plenty of girls he made friends with and was fine being friends with. Friends he could do. But romantic interest? Nope. It was an emptiness within him that was unsatisfied and unfulfilled.

He tried his best to show interest, but of course, it only ended in failure. After many failures, Sasuke believed that he was asexual and though that didn’t concern him,  _ it  _ **_did_ ** _ ,  _ he focused on other topics, such as graduating and majoring in computer engineering. Of course, he still visited the blonde in that same shop, and it was clear to him that the blonde was also entranced by him. If there was anything good that came out of the failures of Sasuke Uchiha’s romantic life, then it was that he could read people’s interests by just their faces. The look in their eyes, their body language. Poor pretty Naruto was bad at hiding it all. 

As Sasuke graduated from Konoha University, Naruto moved out of his small hometown to purchase a small apartment. It was when he received his diploma that he received a call from the blonde and told him if he wanted to come to drink, as a celebration. He accepted, drove down in his Chevrolet (because what the hell was the point of limos and all those other expensive cars?) to the address that was spoken over the phone, and found himself in a worn down apartment. In front of it. 

It looked more like a motel than an apartment, though Sasuke didn’t care. The blonde exited from one of the rooms on the second floor and ran down the steps and up to him. Sasuke with his unbuttoned shirt and blazer from the university, and the blonde hugged him, his happy exclamations filling him.

Sasuke already decided to make the blonde his after graduating, and when the blonde showed him the apartment room, the small abode of his. He, after looking around, decided:

_ This is where I want to live. _

With his blonde, at the doughnut shop where they frequented. With his Chevrolet. With an old Dell laptop. With a small box TV. Everything Sasuke wanted, that he could never get from his family’s home: simplicity. He liked that word. It was a good word.

And so, the blonde’s whisker cheeks became red. Sasuke enjoyed the moment. They enjoyed the moment. A day of nothing but celebration. Bottles of beer. Doughnuts. The blonde was a pitiful mess after. In mere moments, the blonde was drunk and spoke words that he no doubt intended to keep a secret for later. Poor pretty Naruto. A mess that he was and he spoke his forbidden secret. Through a haze of blurriness, Naruto slurs the words out, for he both loves and resents that alcohol fucks up your body system, regardless of intake, so bad, it was the words he waited long to hear. 

Sasuke only had recollection of events, for the blonde’s intake was so pathetic. He was grasping the blonde, kissing, the room now a mess as they collided with objects and Naruto stumbling like the adorable mess he was. It was probably close to fucking each other they were ever going to get. Sasuke threw the blonde on the bed, tackling him, and the two were kissing, grasping each other's bodies. They didn’t fuck. They never did. 

The next morning, Naruto laid in bed with a hangover, and Sasuke took to calling his family and informing them that he was out staying the night with a friend and wouldn’t be back until later in the evening. He then took himself to the task of cleaning the room and the mess he and the blonde made. Empty bottles thrown into the trash. Setting up a lamp that fell over from its post on a drawer.

Later in the day, as he arrived at his family’s home, they discussed living conditions, and Sasuke already informed them he wanted to move out, though he would still work at their company. Sasuke imagined the apartment that his pretty blonde had brought. It was his blonde’s, and the blonde was his. It was  **theirs.**

Which is why Sasuke Uchiha found himself living in an apartment of nowhere and not some rich home like every other famous person in the world lived in. 

He took the steps down to the first floor, making sure his tie was adjusted properly, and entered his Chevrolet, driving away from his apartment, and into the distance where his company laid.

* * *

Shikamaru Nara looked down at the stacks of papers in front of him. Being an employee of one of the most influential companies of the world, it was his job to look over the designs and blueprints of what latest tools the company’s greatest minds developed. He clicked his pen, checking off and scratching off a few items as he flipped to the next set of stacks, then looked up. “Sasuke. Morning.”

Sasuke nodded in greeting. “Good morning, Shikamaru. What are you looking over?”

He shrugged, taking a sip of coffee. “Printers. Still working on programming the drone? Heard you working on adjusting one of the chips.”

He nodded. “Almost done.”

“Good luck.”

“Thanks.” He thought back to Naruto. His pretty blonde would entertain himself at home. He always did. He imagined his boyfriend watching whatever available news or any show that piqued his interest. 

Work flew by in a time as Sasuke finally finished the adjustments to the chip. A project that took three long weeks, and when he finished, he glanced at the clock that sat upon the wall corner. 8:05 PM. It was getting late. He fished out his phone and called his older brother.

_ “Who is it?” _

_ “Hello big brother.” _

_ “Oh, Sasuke! Finally done with the drone’s chip?” _

_ “Yes. Can you come and pick it up? I’m going to go now.” _

_ “Certainly. Your friend Shikamaru already left.” _

_ “Thank you.” _

* * *

Arriving back to the abode of his and his blonde, Sasuke locked the car before he glanced up at the dusk pitch skies of blue. He took the steps up to the room of his and his blonde before fishing out the keys and inserting them into the keyhole, where the door clicked open as he twisted it, and announced, “I’m home.”

Naruto sprang out from their bedroom, a smile adorning his pretty face. “You’re back! You’re back!”

The boy’s smile was infectious, and Sasuke could not help but smile back. “Of course.” 

His blonde was a childish, immature, little, adorable, needy thing.

He grinned, a kid asking his father how his day was at work. “Tell me how it was. But first, make dinner! What’re we having?!”

“Chicken pasta.”

“Aww, what? But you said ramen the last time! You said so!”

He sighed. His blonde was spoiled, but perhaps he was the one who was responsible for him. “Okay, how about next time? Next time we’ll have some ramen. It’s a promise.”

“Okay…” The blonde nodded eagerly. “Can we eat in bed? While we watch TV?”

The blonde wanted everything, didn’t he? A needy little adorable childish immature thing?

He smiled. 

But perhaps he was the one who spoiled his Naruto.

“Sure.”

He smiled and cheered and clapped. “Yay!”

His cute blonde hopped back to the bedroom, where Sasuke began to search for the ingredients to begin cooking.


End file.
